


It's consuming me

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian





	It's consuming me

黑吃黑

 

狗血俗套剧情。利威尔是黑帮卧底警局，艾伦黑道二少爷，对外宣称洗白。利威尔为了套出吉克的藏身地而不惜色诱艾伦的故事。  
abo强制发情束缚play。

艾伦：利威尔，利威尔，我是无辜小白兔。♡ʚ♡ɞ(ू• ̮ •ू❁)  
利威尔：门在那边，赶紧滚。

利威尔再次打量了自己身上的警服。他挺直了脊背，精钢手铐冷冰冰地贴着腰肌，手枪乖乖地待在右侧的枪套里。他脱下黑色的制服外套，把它扔进洗衣篓里，黑色的警帽也被他摘下来放在洗衣机旁。他几乎有点爱上这套毫无特色的制服了，穿上它能够让利威尔在这个地方得到小孩子放些许尊敬、无助女人的些许信任，能够让他在一群庸碌无为的同事里面学着他们浑浑噩噩地活着而不必担心明天的到来和需要面对的风险。他在制服衬衫外套上一件崭新的西装，指腹顺着衣领向下滑，感到这件衣服严丝合缝地包裹着他的身体——为了这次任务特别定制的西装，他很少穿那么合体的衣服。纯黑的西装在腰部收窄，下摆却又是放开的，完全遮得住他腰间的武器，而且衬得他肩背平直，身体挺拔，像个严肃刻板的文职beta的样子。如果他的眼神肯再温柔些，一定有大批追求者前赴后继。因此他给自己的脸上加了一副黑框平光镜。  
他犹豫了一瞬，还是没有摘下配枪。  
十点钟。已经拉下黑幕的天空被西根甘娜区的灯光照亮，乌云没有退去但雪已经停了，CBD的大多数企业仍旧没有下班的意图。他来到白天自己执勤的片区，周边商业街上的店铺大多都摆出了圣诞节的装饰，雪花、麋鹿和红鼻头的圣诞老人。金色的圣诞树映在湿漉漉的地面上——还不太冷，雪也不大，大部分都变成了水，在光亮的地面上铺开薄薄一层。他看了一眼手腕上的表，准时踏进酒吧。  
如果今天一切顺利，他明天就能坐最早的航班，飞回妈妈身边过圣诞节了。  
酒吧的名字很有意思，和文艺复兴兴许能扯上一点关系，装修也不错，不过不是他喜欢的那种性冷淡风格。金箔似的装饰贴满了整个天花板，当光源集中的时候，就会像星星一样闪烁。纸醉金迷。墨绿色的吧台大概是这里最低调的部分，银骷髅头立在楼梯处，一架古董钢琴前几天还在角落里吃灰，充当不省人事的年轻人的床板，今天就被移到了舞池中央。他踏进酒吧，暖洋洋的雾气就扑上来结满了他的眼镜。酒吧里已经聚集了不少年轻人，他摘下眼镜，粗略地扫了一眼，没有发现自己的目标。目标当然是狡猾的，他已经在这个地方做了三个月的警察，又摸遍了附近所有可能的窝点，依旧没有他的任何消息。  
利威尔抬起眼睛，舞池中央的年轻人正在唱一首情歌，他弹着钢琴，混着电音，声音低沉。一束纯白的光从高处打下来，笼罩在那个男人身上，像是神启，像是月光，显得那个年轻人前所未有的深情和温柔。利威尔不自在地挑了挑眉。那个男人有一头棕色的头发，宝石绿的眼睛，高挺的鼻子和总是微微笑着的嘴唇。他的身高和肌肉都足够扎眼，就算穿着西装打着领带也无法掩盖他身上健身的成果。有个还没开场就喝得差不多了的姑娘，像是要到他身边去蹭他的胸肌，被他不着痕迹地躲开了。很快他便发现了一直注视着他的利威尔，他用一个微笑打了招呼，做了个等我的口型。  
他是艾伦。  
利威尔点点头，坐在一旁点了杯酒，重新戴上眼镜，收敛得温柔端庄。  
利威尔没能发现目标，不过他发现了目标的弟弟，而且目标的弟弟对他表现出了浓厚的兴趣。他漫不经心地握了握手腕，把衬衫的袖子拉平。这一切不是刚刚好？  
艾伦很快结束了他的演唱，拨开人群走到他身边。对着调酒师指了指利威尔的酒杯：“一样的。”  
然后把头转向他，像个等待大人夸奖的小孩，满脸期待：“怎么样，我今天唱得好不好？”  
“很好听，”利威尔一边敷衍他，一边打量他那张脸，长发用丝巾系了个小马尾，眼睛眉毛就显得立体鲜明起来，暧昧的灯光打上去，像古希腊的雕塑，星星点点的金粉在他脸颊上闪烁，应该是开场的时候礼花落在了上头，利威尔忍不住去揩了一把，从他的鼻梁摸到脸颊，骨头和皮肤的热度让他的拇指隐隐发烫。他比利威尔小七八岁，利威尔计算过这个年龄差距——其实从艾伦的脸上就看得出那股稚气，他哥吉克把他当富家公子养不叫他插手自己业务的事儿看来并非传言，他对着艾伦那张天真的脸就始终认真不起来，头一次看见他梳背头穿西装一时移不开眼就配合着他问，“你以前学过？”  
“差不多吧，我之前有个讨厌的声乐老师，”艾伦立刻握住他的手，放到嘴唇上吻了一下，递上一个暖融融的笑，“你懂的，就是那种调门很高的尖嗓子女人，我怀疑她后半辈子都是更年期。”  
“我不懂，”利威尔不着痕迹地把手抽回来，他把发烫的拇指和整个儿掌心贴到酒杯上，慢悠悠地喝着酒，“我们家一直是穷人来着。”  
“穷人？”艾伦坐歪了一些好把下巴垫在他的肩上，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵。蓝色灯光下，男人的肤色看上去白的发冷，半透明的耳骨若隐若现，黑色的眼镜腿挂在上头，“那我送你的东西你都不要？”  
“无事献殷勤，非奸即盗。”利威尔没再躲，忍受着那股热热的气息，这是为达到目的必须忍受的骚扰，“你成年了吗，家里人都不管你？”  
“不管……”艾伦不理会对他的讽刺，他在利威尔面前的确表现得幼稚。那种蜜蜂叮咬式的伤害对他来说微乎其微，他只在乎花蜜，因此若无其事地把话题岔开去，“你身上是什么味道？好香。”  
利威尔推开那个都要把他抱个满怀的男人，不出意外地在他胸口上摸到了结实的肌肉：“洗衣液。还能是什么味？”  
“哦……”艾伦的小指伸到他眼前把他的眼镜勾下来，动作飞快，“我读书的时候他们一直说我有一点近视……平光镜？”  
“嗯，带着玩玩的。”利威尔注意到酒杯在他们俩人面前就没有空过，那个不苟言笑，长脸上竖着贴了不爽两个字的调酒师一直在给他们加酒，“有病就治。”  
利威尔本想把眼镜拿回来，却被艾伦举高了表示他这样就很好看，带什么眼镜。利威尔只得作罢。  
酒喝过三巡，他们没再说什么话，只不过艾伦的手一直想揽他的腰，想伸进他的衣服，但他带着武器没法儿叫他把手伸到那块去，于是他就一直按着艾伦的手。艾伦被他握着手就老实了，笑眯眯的，时不时亲亲他冰凉的手背。有人上来搭讪就被艾伦不瘟不火地打发走，他觉得艾伦有些奇怪，但他不知道问题出在哪里，因此也就不多操心。一首歌快结束的时候，艾伦带着那副黑框眼镜，又凑到他面前。只有这个时候他们才能不靠向对方大吼交流：“你圣诞节怎么过？”  
“和家人一起过吧，你呢？”利威尔仰脖喝下那杯马天尼，酒吧里可能是空调开得太足，又干又热，舞池里一群年轻人只穿着一两件短衫疯狂摆动自己的身体。虽然法令严禁在公共场所释放自己的信息素，但看今天晚上的架势，有人当场求欢都说不定，利威尔扭过头来，脖子上挣出两条薄薄的筋脉，“和你哥一起过？”  
“和他一起过多无聊，两个Alpha对坐撸屌？”艾伦凑到他耳边，毫不在意地炫耀自己Alpha的第二性别，一股介于黑森林男士香水和体味之间的味道充斥着他的鼻腔，“我能邀请你和我一起过圣诞节吗？”  
“不好意思，我明天早上的飞机。”利威尔不客气地拒绝了他，艾伦的回答坐实了他们两兄弟并没有相亲相爱到一起过节。他只想套个话，套不到就收拾东西走人，大不了让埃尔温安排下面一个点一个点找过去。他眯了眯眼睛，有两种人最适合西服，老牌贵族和斯文败类，利威尔拿不准他面前的这个男人到底属于哪一种，但他穿起西装来依旧有股特别的气质。艾伦之前见他一直穿得像个坏小子，那种二十岁刚出头吊儿郎当货，破洞牛仔裤和同样被虫子啃过的上衣。他在平安夜穿得漂漂亮亮唱老情歌的确十分撩人。利威尔得承认他挺喜欢他面前这个傻小子，但他还得回家面见太后，陪太后吃正宗的栗子馅烤火鸡，艾伦这功夫的地位远比不上太后和太后的烤火鸡，“你还是和你哥一起撸吧。”  
“那感谢你能抽出平安夜来找我，”艾伦对着调酒师做了个手势，他翻了个白眼收走了他们两个人的酒杯，“作为我的性幻想对象，我们换个地方聊聊我哥？”

利威尔以为自己暴露了，他这几天下了班都和这个年轻人泡在一起打听他的哥哥。纵然艾伦被他自己嘴里的“一见钟情”冲昏了头脑，他也应该意识到利威尔的目的并不是和他调情。利威尔沿着盘旋而上的银骷髅楼梯往上走，一边挑选逃脱的路线。那些精致的头骨甚至有缝隙可以掰开，让他们和恐怖电影里的道具一样咔哒咔哒地叩响嘴里的牙齿。他被艾伦带到三楼，一间黑色门牌的房间前。  
艾伦笑意盈盈，冲他做了个手势，推开门：“请进。”  
不是很利于逃脱，尤其是在不引起任何骚动的情况下。利威尔确认了一下手枪的位置，走进那个房间。  
黑漆漆的。  
他一进门立刻要退，却被艾伦在身后推了一把。黑暗里房间上锁的声音格外刺耳，比他高出很多的男人环抱住他：“怕黑吗，利威尔？”  
利威尔并不是怕黑，他一边抵抗着艾伦的拥抱和亲吻，一边向门摸索。他闻到了一股属于Alpha的信息素的味道，那种黑色森林里燃烧的松枝味浓烈起来，他意识到那是艾伦的信息素。尽管他给自己打了足够多的抑制剂，他还是本能地抗拒这种环境。封闭的、漆黑的，和Alpha单独在一起的房间，对于一个没有固定伴侣的omega来说太过危险。  
他落在门把手上的手被人凶狠地打落了，然后是两片热乎乎的嘴唇贴上来。他咬牙不肯让那根舌头进入口腔，可艾伦有本事把他的嘴唇吸得酥麻，叫他差一点就屈服。他不敢呻吟，不敢喘息，生怕吸进了Alpha的信息素万劫不复。他被艾伦抵在门上，后颈落进艾伦的两个手指头上。  
“我原本以为你是个Alpha或者Beta，”艾伦鼻尖顶着他的鼻尖，终于放过了他那两片磨红的软肉，身体却依旧挟持着利威尔叫他无法躲避，手指沿着他的后颈一点一点摸过去，“你装的Omega实在不像。”  
哪有那么坚贞不屈、脾气比石头还硬，冷嘲热讽Alpha的Omega呢。  
“是这里吗？”还没轮到利威尔从大口的喘息里倒顺了回他一嘴，艾伦就捏着他后颈上的腺体开了口。  
“你这是在袭警，现在放我出去我让你少吃两年牢饭。”他有抑制剂，有枪有手铐，虽然被人捏住了腺体，也并非什么特别危机的时刻。但越来越浓郁的信息素让他口干舌燥，他好像站在燃烧的森林边缘看着火焰冲天而起，何况他小腹上还顶着一个又热又硬的东西。他这个时候还觉得有把握解决掉艾伦这个酒囊饭袋，然后完好无缺地走出去。他只不想被信息素搞得整个圣诞节都湿漉漉的，这次好像有点异常。他手指一勾，比艾伦从他眼前抓走眼镜还利落，枪口抵着艾伦的胸口，“听懂了就快滚开。”  
“啊……真是吓死人了，”艾伦在墙上摸了一下，廊灯就打开了。橘调的灯光温和不刺眼，谁都没有做遮挡。双手持枪，喘息不定的利威尔就被他的眼睛抓了个正着。他的西装皱了，腰带歪了，白衬衫边上露出一点锁骨的尖，随着他的呼吸若隐若现。他的嘴唇更惨，红通通水嘟嘟的，只有那双眼睛还清明凶狠，他还以为自己的威胁有多厉害，“原来利威尔先生在这方面的爱好是cosplay警察……”  
可好歹他还是退开了一些，不管他的身份是不是真的，但枪是。利威尔一低头就能看见他西装裤里鼓鼓囊囊的一团。很可观的一团。他抓住了门把手，没兴趣和油嘴滑舌的混蛋讲道理——他本来是想给他来上几脚，保证他能萎上好一阵子，可这次的确有些不一样。他似乎感到自己的下体已经开始湿润了，他都快变成被火点燃的树，烤出汁液来了。  
“玩个开头就走，不太好吧？”艾伦踏上一步，胸肌顶着利威尔的枪口，衬衫的扣子崩开了两颗，浓郁的、极富攻击性的Alpha信息素铺天盖地——艾伦就是那个信息素的源头。他抓住了利威尔的手腕，不让他开门，“我的警官大人，你已经湿了不是吗？难道你想下去让那群摇头晃脑的畜生干你？里面可没几个干净的Alpha。”  
利威尔没能打开门锁，只需拧动两圈门把手对他来说都变成了不可能的任务，他尽量地贴着门站，免得倒进艾伦的怀里。掌心的汗让他的手湿漉漉的，连上膛这个动作都没法完成。他的力气似乎都用来撑着自己的身体，所有的细胞忙着运输那种对omega来说的致命毒药，Alpha的信息素似乎在瞬间就攻占了他的神经。滑腻的液体从后面渗出来，他的眼睛已经开始带上水气。利威尔夹紧了双腿，却没办法掩盖自己飘散的信息素——它们正在主动为他吸引强大成熟的Alpha的注意，他需要交配。  
他的抑制剂失效了，他被强制发情了。  
“这才是我的乖孩子。”艾伦都没用力气就把手枪从他的手里夺了过来，熟练地把它变成了一堆零件，然后俯身去抱利威尔。  
利威尔已经沿着门板滑倒了，他蜷缩着，小腿抵在自己的股缝里，像要阻挡那些东西流出来似的。他的脸颊又红又润，头发因为一时分泌的大量汗液而黏在脸上，嘴唇虽然依旧忠贞地闭着，但艾伦几乎可以预测到即将出口的呻吟。艾伦抓住了他的脚踝，皮鞋的型号告诉他，里面的脚也不会太大，细细的腕子被灰色的线织袜子套了起来。他脱掉一只皮鞋，声称自己很穷的利威尔，对于皮鞋的品味却很不错，他用一只手把那只脚包裹起来。然而还没容他剥去袜子仔细欣赏，他就被一记凶狠的肘击打在了颧骨上，艾伦立刻回击。但利威尔并没有被他抓住，反而抓着他的领带给了他腹部一拳，然后用头狠狠地撞向他。他的后脑磕在了地板上。他甩了甩头，利威尔正居高临下地拎着他的领带。  
看样子是有什么嘲讽他的话要说，或者干脆用领带把他勒死。但利威尔做不到了，他后面的体液已经湿透了西裤，他这次的发情期太过激烈，不允许他像之前那样杀掉精虫上脑的Alpha潇洒走人——之前的Alpha对他太过掉以轻心，又或者太相信信息素的压制。他甚至没力气再给艾伦教训，他抓着艾伦的领带慢慢慢慢地倒下去，紧贴着艾伦隆起的肌肉。身体本能违反了他的意志。艾伦身上浓烈的Alpha气味是他的救赎：“是酒吗……”  
“现在才想到酒，”艾伦摸了摸他的头发，他的颧骨隐隐作痛，好在那一拳没有打掉他的牙齿。他屈起的膝盖抵进利威尔湿乎乎的腿间，恶劣地顶了顶他的会阴，换来几声剧烈的喘息，“长官，您的警惕性真的很低。”  
催情剂和信息素对于利威尔的作用太过明显。他的阴茎已经勃起，和后头一样正漏着水。眼角也是红的，脸颊也是红的，嘴唇也是红的。他的身上也没好到哪去，乳尖顶着硬质衬衫摩擦，被慢条斯理地剥他衣服的艾伦一掐就痛得他叫出声来，艾伦就凑上去舔，都水淋淋了还不肯放过他。明明他也硬了，身上都是汗，却不能给利威尔一个痛快。利威尔又不可能开口求他，叫他摸一下都颤抖，只好闭上眼睛不去看那张蛊惑的脸。利威尔的味道很好，从艾伦的表情就能看出来。他从利威尔裤子口袋里摸到了那副精钢手铐，眼睛一亮，扯过他的右手就把他铐在了床头，他的手指关节因为刚才的狠击依然红肿着：  
“长官您的道具很齐全嘛，不过下次记得买皮圈手铐，这种手铐会磨破皮的。”  
艾伦终于扯下他的腰带，隔靴搔痒似的舔着利威尔的内裤，热乎乎的舌头偶尔照顾到他敏感脆弱的大腿内侧皮肤，“原来利威尔长官喜欢黑色的……”黑色的内裤包裹着骨瓷那样精致身体的一部分，蜷缩着的利威尔像是初生未久的乳羊，白而软。他难耐地夹紧双腿，但被艾伦两只手一推，他就没办法合拢，只能用大腿内侧蹭艾伦的头发，等待献祭。  
“都湿成这样了，”此刻的利威尔一只手被固定在床头，另一只无助地捂着自己的眼睛。卧室的灯光很好，足够艾伦看清楚利威尔身上的伤疤和他水淋淋的细节。最长的那条伤疤红通通的像细细的小蛇，趴在他白皙的肌肤上吸吮。那条小蛇绕过了乳尖延伸到小腹，他的小腹肌肉紧实且因为情动而不停地收缩颤抖，像是痉挛。他意识到利威尔可能真是个警察，但他没停下，反而吸了吸那条红通通的小蛇。他又不是个没种的男人，利威尔是不是来抓他哥是他哥该操心的事，他只想要利威尔这个人而已。艾伦直起身把他的内裤从那两条细长的腿上扯下来，装作惊讶的样子，却残忍地拿开他那只试图帮自己射出来的手，“您都不肯说一声吗？”  
利威尔睁开眼睛，眼泪就顺着眼角往下淌，他太久没有经历过这种激烈的发情。头顶的吊灯落进他的眼睛里，渲染出一片暧昧的水光。艾伦的身体经过这样的放大显得强大而不可战胜，他原本还计划着在艾伦讨好他的阴茎的时候用腿拧断他的脖子，现在他的腿只能毫无用处的大张着，让那个绿眼睛的、英俊的年轻人看个完完全全。  
艾伦舔了舔他的眼泪，舌头轻而易举地侵入他的口腔。他舔那两排坚贞的牙齿，说服它们为自己网开一面。修长的食指顺着湿漉漉的小口侵入他的肠道，利威尔伸长了脖子，连胸口都往前一挺。  
“是第一次吗？”艾伦的鼻尖埋进他的头发里，他连利威尔的耳垂也不放过，一边啃咬一边若无其事地加了两根手指，他的后穴不像他那张坚贞的脸，一边流泪一边热烈地包裹着他，“真是太紧了，不过很会咬我，我都判断不出来了。”  
利威尔为自己后面的肠肉主动讨好而感到羞愧，这无疑会让强奸犯得寸进尺。他尽力把头扭向另一边，不肯和艾伦相对。平心而论，这个Alpha高大英俊，是他喜欢的眉眼。他的床上技术似乎也不错——他被他的手指头几乎操到高潮，只要他再刺激一下他哭泣的内里。如果他肯好好追求，幼稚一些也没关系，说不定利威尔真会答应他——结婚是不太可能的，但是约炮没什么问题，只要他肯戴套：“为什么……”  
“你说我这样吗？”艾伦准确地找到了那片不寻常的湿地，他的指腹和指甲为了他的高潮而努力。利威尔高潮的时候也没有声音，他把那声尖叫压回了声带上，不让它徒劳地振动，只是张着嘴，眼泪流了下来。  
艾伦满意地沾取一点他的精液，当着他的面舔干净了自己的手指。然后把尖牙压到利威尔后颈处的腺体上，利威尔听见他无耻的发言：  
“反正你迟早都会爱上我的，利威尔，你会爱上我的。我只不过是提前收取利息罢了。”  
“Bastar……”  
利威尔的腺体被咬破了，一个陌生Alpha的信息素被注入其中。他感到自己的四肢百骸都在争抢那一点点好东西，身体上无处不在渴望那个Alpha的一切。被他拥有，被他掌控，被他插入……他的后面已经不再满足于手指，他的眼睛追逐着艾伦胯下的仍然没有露面的那一团，强烈的空虚甚至压过了信息素注入时的那些疼痛。  
“别哭了宝贝儿，只不过是个临时标记，”艾伦情意绵绵地低声哄着他，“就流了一点点血。接下来我还会内射，插进你的生殖腔里内射。别那么脆弱，利威尔长官。”  
艾伦真的能说到做到，他的阴茎很大，像个发育很好的Alpha那样，颜色很深，遍布青筋。利威尔毫不怀疑那个大家伙能轻松顶到他的G点，也许真能顶开他的生殖腔。艾伦把他的腿拉开，食指挑着那个湿漉漉的孔，然后把他早就硬得不行的阴茎插进去。只进了个头，利威尔的腰就弓起来了，他蜷缩着往床头去，左手试着打开那个该死的手铐。“嘘嘘嘘，别动了利威尔。”艾伦抓着他的手把他往枕头上按，一股作气地插到底，温热的肠肉立刻扑上来亲吻入侵的外敌，“考虑到这可能是你的第一次，我会很温柔的。不过你和我在一起的时候总是提起我哥，可真是让我太生气了。”  
利威尔无数次痛恨Alpha在交媾时对omega造成的不可逆转的伤害，被标记就像抽取了omega的灵魂，只有标记他的混蛋Alpha知道如何玩弄——像关节柔软的精致木偶，可以随心所欲地折出想要的样子。被标记就失去了自我，余生只能期望别人的垂怜。尽管现在允许omega主动和Alpha离婚，允许他们摘除腺体去掉标记重新生活，但他从没见过一个成功脱离他的丈夫支配的omega。利威尔的腺体摘除手术本来预约在两个月之前，他已经提前替自己打算过了，根本没打算给别人控制他的机会。可是他为了该死的任务突然变成了一个稀有的omega警察。他恶狠狠地埋怨了一下那个金发的秃子。他的母亲也不希望他摘去生殖腔——甚至库谢尔一直期待他能有一个孩子给她带。总之，之前的一切导致了他现在这样躺着毫无尊严地任由一个Alpha插他，实际上他爽得真想为他打开自己的生殖腔。他的内里正拼了命地吸吮那根大家伙，和他委屈的脸，牙根里挤出来的呻吟不一样，他真的喜欢那个大家伙——它就跟前几天的艾伦一样似乎幼稚、天真、毫无章法地在他里面乱捅，但就是把他连褶皱都弄得舒舒服服。他有一会儿甚至觉得艾伦的阴茎已经快顶进生殖腔了，他试着聚集起力气闭拢双腿，却被艾伦的下一次冲撞弄得七零八落。他才意识到艾伦身上的那些肌肉并不是吃蛋白粉长出来的累赘，艾伦的体力很好，还能抱着他干，也许明天早上都不会停下来，艾伦的腰和大腿肌肉线条流畅紧实，有着毫无疑问的性吸引力。足够的腰腹力量使他插得足够深，几乎要被操穿的恐惧感围绕着利威尔。一直使用抑制剂的坏处此刻暴露无遗，他正在经历激烈的发情，体温高得吓人。临时标记对他来说也足够强大，他甚至没有太强的反抗意识。  
“我会在你第三次高潮的时候插进你的生殖腔，之后的每一次都会射在最里面。”  
艾伦插进他的生殖腔的时候，那种撕裂般的痛感终于唤回了他的一丝神智。他意识到不久前艾伦贴着他的耳朵说这一句话，他那时仅仅颤抖了一下，完全没有意识到其中的危险。“不……”  
艾伦并没有注意到他的拒绝，反倒是他被第二次插进生殖腔的阴茎弄出了一声低哑的尖叫。疼痛已经过去了，疼痛很快就过去了，他正在强烈的发情期中，已经射过三次了，浑身上下没有变软的地方此刻恐怕只有他那个已经射不出什么的老二——反正他们omega也不指望这个。艾伦想打开什么就打开什么，想操进哪个地方就能把阴茎塞进哪个地方，他摇着头，还是被艾伦的精液浇个正着。艾伦的阴茎在他的身体里成结了，牢牢地卡住他的肠壁。他的一部分肠道开始痉挛，像是经受不住这样的高潮。右手手腕被锋利的手铐边缘磨得几乎要滴血，眼泪像一条不成气候的小溪。他的哭泣不是因为疼痛，发情期使他痛觉迟钝，他的眼泪是因为那种来自深处的、极致的快乐。他的膝盖磨蹭着艾伦的腰，催促他把全部的精液都射进他的生殖腔。艾伦有一瞬想把手放在那个细长白皙的脖子上，不需要多久他就可以掐断这条生命，而利威尔看起来格外适合被暴力占有——不光是因为Alpha该死的占有欲和毁灭本能，而且他本来就长得适合被毁灭。细而长的脖子、胳膊和腰肢、大腿，苍白的皮肤和削瘦的肩胛。艾伦抓着他那只空闲的手，放在他微微凸起的小腹上：“你摸摸，是不是我？”  
艾伦从他身体里退出来的时候，一捧清水似的体液从他的屁股里流出来，其中混着一些艾伦之前留在里头的精液。  
床单几乎湿透了，还有一些血迹，完全没法睡了。艾伦草草地帮他清理了一下，就把他抱到了沙发上。他的眼睛仍然望着天花板上的吊灯，眼泪几乎都哭干了，烟蓝色的瞳孔里映着破碎的灯光，似乎还没从标记的高潮里缓过来。艾伦在床头的小冰箱里找到了一袋牛奶，喝了两口，把剩下的大半喂给利威尔。他喂得挺小心，几乎是在哄着利威尔往下咽，被完全标记了的omega十分听话，抓着艾伦的手腕贴着艾伦的嘴唇喝他嘴里的牛奶，像小猫饮水。他披着艾伦的外套，仿佛受尽了折磨一样，终于疲惫地睡过去。艾伦拿了一条新的毯子，也过来凑到沙发上，他的手按着利威尔的脖子，一只手就足够他掐断。  
最后他只是小心地把戒指带进他的无名指上。

 

第二天醒来的时候，艾伦是被踹醒的。他被从温暖的人体上一脚踢到了沙发下，在他还没有完全清醒的时候，他被人用手铐靠在了床腿上。被只披着皱巴巴的西装外套的利威尔用枪指着。他没敢说他那个角度能看见什么，不然会死得更惨。  
“你买通了调酒师。”  
“那倒没有，调酒师是我朋友，我只是买下了整个酒吧而已。”然后他就得到了一记膝击，腿弯里还印着他的一对牙印。因为他的无耻。在他彻底晕过去之前，他看到利威尔匆匆忙忙地穿上衣服，走了出去。他根本没发现他的手上还套着个戒指。  
“Merry Christmas!”  
那又如何，反正他没摘下来，他是我的了。艾伦晕晕乎乎赤身裸体地坐在地毯上幸福地想。

 

这是后续：  
利威尔赶着回家和太后过节，忘记买紧急避孕药。小畜生给的戒指他在飞机上倒是看见了，但没舍得扔，装在西装内袋里颠簸了一路居然没掉。无疑刚被干了一晚上的利威尔表现得非常疲惫，库谢尔太后以为工作太累心疼儿子等他睡了帮他收拾衣服发现了戒指，还以为自己儿子终于有对象了，就开始明里暗里地催婚。利威尔被逼得心里苦，为了发泄顺手抓了几个要犯立了大功。埃尔温劝他忍辱负重在警局系统呆下去，毕竟警局才有人权保障——带薪产假。然后就变成了刚洗白的黑道艾伦x双面间谍利威尔的故事。他们俩重新遇见是在警局，艾伦点名（未来）家属利威尔警官来保释他，利威尔不肯来他就威胁要把他俩的事儿公之于众。利威尔给他弄出来之后揪着他领子问他那个戒指是他妈啥意思。艾伦弯着腰配合他无辜地说，你要是好好陪我过个圣诞节我就跟你求婚的。总之在“比较传统（戒指也有了孩子都怀了还想怎么折腾）”的库谢尔太后的支持下，艾伦成功把利威尔娶到了手。婚后利威尔每天的内心都是老子不做警察了老子要一枪崩了这个需求旺盛的混蛋回去做黑道！然而在他暴露身份之前一次也没有拒绝过艾伦，每天都勤勤恳恳老老实实地被干。艾伦则是嗳我老婆是个警察嗳omega嗳你们见过那么厉害的omega吗？没有吧，可他是我老婆。

醒醒醒醒，你老婆带队来查你的场子了。  
艾伦：我已经洗白了这谁的场子黑锅我不背。老婆你听我解释我是无辜的。这场子真是我哥的。  
吉克：从未出场的我不该有姓名。锅我背着还不行吗。

 

——END——


End file.
